The present invention relates to a stripline antenna provided with a feeder network connected to a linear array of dipole antennas.
Stripline antennas of this type are for instance used in two-dimensional antenna arrays in which a stack of receive-antenna beams are generated by means of digital beam forming networks. A single antenna array will usually comprise some tens of stacked stripline antennas, each provided with for instance fifty dipole antennas. It is of major importance then to realise the feeder networks and the dipole antennas as lightweight and low-cost constructions, without impairing the quality.